


Lizards of Lore

by joydingoh



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Assassins, Gen, bounty-hunters, character descripton, descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joydingoh/pseuds/joydingoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Argonians walk into a bar...</p><p>The townsfolk know this is no joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lizards of Lore

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written as practice for character descriptions and just general writing, so it's quite descriptive. I feel like there are a few more things I need to add to this, but I can't think of them as of right now, so it will remain like this until it comes to me.

The bar tenses when the two Argonians walk calmly though the heavy wooden door. By the time the entrance shuts with a solid thud, all eyes are on the couple as they make their way to a set of chairs at the back of the fire-lit inn. Krazei, a red-toned Argonian as sleek and beautiful as she is tough and masculine, walks humbly across the room. She tries to ignore the stares of the many others that sit in awe, their tankards tipping and silently pouring their contents on the filthy floor. She blushes inwardly, though if she did let her embarrassment show through her skin, it would not be noticeable due to the blazing red colour of her scales. She politely pulls her beige hood from over her head, revealing two horns protruding from behind each brow; another two smaller horns poke from her cranium between the larger ones. Charcoal shading follows the broader scales on her face- those on her forehead and lower jaw. Her piercing eyes are of a brilliant blue; a stark contrast to cool the fiery tones of her red and orange skin. The left side of her face is partially covered by three long claw marks which rake over her eye, battle scars of a past conflict. Thin gill slits hide just below her slightly squared jawline and her reptilian ear rests far above said jaw, coloured a pale yellow. As she strides, her shining sword lightly taps against her metal armour in time with her steps, causing a steady clinking sound that echoes through the silence. Her bare clawed feet lightly hit the stone ground as Krazei walks, adding a soft and slow tapping noise to the scene.

Walking by her side is her partner in crime, Raskta. Broad-shouldered and emerald green, his eyes shine a brilliant gold. Varying shades of jade line the rugged contours of his face, with a dash of bright crimson present across each eye. Many horns of differing sizes protrude from his brow, cranium and jawline, with two small spiked bones present on his chin. He strides with more confidence than his companion, as though oblivious to the fact that everyone’s focus is fixed on them. He carries a heavy battle-axe, a large silver weapon strapped to his back, and is dressed in armour quite different to Krazei’s. He too walks barefoot across the room, hoping that his air of self-assurance will keep the others at bay. Krazei pulls her large shield from her left arm and hooks it on her belt below her hunting bow and store of arrows. Pulling a wooden chair from under the crooked table, she sits next to her smiling Khajiit acquaintance and corrects her positioning so that her long, lava-coloured tail rests comfortably to the side. She begins to adjust her wrist braces, trying to escape the focus of the men and women whose stares have not yet faltered. Twitching her tail nervously, she ignores the unwanted attention and instead concentrates on her joy at seeing her best friend again. 

Raskta pulls out the remaining chair and sits to the left of Krazei, turning his head back slightly and giving the silent crowd a deadly sidewards stare, warning them to mind their own business. He nods to the innkeeper who quickly runs to fill two tankards until they are overflowing, rushing back to the round table and gratefully accepting the gold coin Raskta pays. Sipping from the frothy drink, the Argonian male nods at the Khajiit who sits across from him before leaning back in his chair. It takes some time for the silence to break, the excitable murmurs of some drunken men in the back corner of the inn starting the chain of rowdy whispers and gasps. The trio take this chance to begin business.

The townsfolk were shocked that these two had entered the village’s humble tavern, and rightfully so. The reptilian couple has a reputation for being the most successful assassins and bounty-hunters in Skyrim- not to mention that they are both Dragonborn. To be strict, Krazei is actually the only Dragonborn, but she was strong enough to transfer some of her powers to her significant other, granting him the same abilities, though of lesser talent. Now they spend their time using their powers to make a living, and whether it be saving entire villages from raging dragons or assassinating the leader of a troublesome organisation, they never fail to complete their task. Raskta, despite his muscular build and heavy weaponry, is a master of stealth, able to remain hidden for extended periods of time without arousing any suspicion. When it comes to warfare, he takes on two enemies at a time, wielding his axe with ease as he slowly makes his way through the opposition’s forces. Krazei is excellent in combat, able to read her opponents’ moves and react with speed. In a way, she is the leader when it comes to fighting, instructing Raskta on what to do and where to go. He follows her commands with complete trust, knowing that she would not dare put him in a position where his life would be at risk (relative to the usual dangers of combat, of course). 

Many songs have been sung and tales have been told about the deadly couple. Some speak of their lethal ways- how they can take down a full-sized dragon in a matter of seconds, how they can remain hidden in a house of glass, how you wouldn’t hear them approach if they had bells tied around their tails. Others tell of their more charitable acts, like rescuing lost explorers, fighting off bandits, or protecting villages from giants and trolls. The Argonian couple excels in water-based guerrilla ambushes just as well as they do in protecting the innocents of Skyrim. However, none of the tales or tunes speak of what Kreialah knows the couple for.

The grey-brown Khajiit is closest friends with Krazei, and so is also on good terms with Raskta. She knows them both unlike any other, and so knows of their joking, fun-loving nature, their rather immature habits and their humourous relationship. The reptilian couple love to compete against each other when on quests, whether it be the first to find the coveted jewel, or the one to kill the greatest number of bandits. They do not miss an opportunity to jest or tease and tend to not take themselves too seriously, despite their heavy reputation. Kreialah smiles as even now, while sitting in the shady corner of the warm, noisy inn, Krazei and Raskta are already mumbling nonsense to each other and softly butting shoulders. She laughs to herself and then gently kicks Krazei under the small table to get her attention. The Argonians cease their playful actions immediately and turn to their feline companion, whose pale face reads true excitement. “Alright love-lizards, I’ve got our next contract and trust me when I say that we’re gonna need all three of us to pull it off!”


End file.
